


How Much…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Witches of East End (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday the thirteenth and not going so well for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 28 February to 1 March 2015  
> Word Count: 1000  
> Written for: [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/arnade/5669250154/in/photostream/lightbox/)  
> Recipient: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**  
>  Summary: It's Friday the thirteenth and not going so well for Regina.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence for both shows that takes place nebulously in Season 4 of _Once Upon a Time_ and Season 2 of _Witches of East End_ , but Wendy's not dead obviously. Just consider everything up for grabs to be safe.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. "Witches of East End," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Melisa de la Cruz, Lifetime Television, and Fox 21. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," "Witches of East End," ABC, Lifetime, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this is all SPL's fault. She's the one that loves this crack!ship, and when I saw the black cat in the prompt picture for this challenge, I could see nothing else but this pairing. So it's all her fault if I start filling in backstory and stuff for this little AU. That does _not_ mean it'll happen, but if it does, it's her fault. The title comes partially from laughing with [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) over the filk of "How much is that doggie in the window" with "How much is that Wendy in the front display?"
> 
> Dedication: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) , for her crack!ships, and my muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath** , but all remaining errors are totally on me…

Walking into the grocery store, I can feel the stares of everyone inside, patron and employee alike. _Wonderful_ , I think as I grab for a cart. _Center stage at the freak show again._ Shaking my head slightly, I grab for my phone and pull up the grocery list that Henry helped me make last night. Memories of our conversation drift back and I smile as I head down the first aisle.

*** _Last night_ ***

"Hey, Mom? Can you go to the store for me tomorrow on your lunch?"

The knife stills in my hand, mushroom slices completely forgotten. Part of my brain processes my schedule for tomorrow as I speak. "Of course, I can. Is there something in particular you need?"

He tilts his head to the side in that way that is so like his mother and grandmother, and I bite my lip to keep from rolling my eyes. He's up to something, but doesn't exactly want me to know. His genetics get more and more obvious as he grows older. The fact that his adorable smile comes next, the one that always made me give in when he was little, only proves my theory.

"Henry…"

"It's nothing bad, Mom!" He steps closer and takes my hands, guiding me away from the sharp knife. "So Saturday is a big day, right?"

"Saturday?" I frown in confusion, trying to figure out if I've forgotten an engagement of any kind. "I'm not sure I understand, Henry."

He rolls his eyes, then glances around surreptitiously before leaning it. "It's the six month anniversary of Wendy coming to town. How could you forget that, Mom?"

The revelation rocks me. How _could_ I forget that? The day that I met my match in oh so many ways.

"Mom?" The sound of his voice, and a squeeze of my hand brings me back to the present.

"Yes, Henry, I _did_ forget. I somehow got my weekends mixed up. So what were you saying?"

He grins and starts to talk again, dropping my hands to gesture wildly. "So I was thinking of doing something special to celebrate. I want to make dinner for you and Wendy. I've been researching recipes like crazy and _finally_ narrowed it down to what I want to make." I start to say something, but he smiles and cuts in smoothly with, "And before you ask, I made sure they're age and skill appropriate recipes."

And with that, he's off in an excited explanation of what he'll need from me.

*** _Present day_ ***

"Thought you might need this."

The words startle me out of my pleasant memories, and I blink to see Eugenia Lucas standing in front of me with a trench coat held out in her hand. I take it without thinking and hold it awkwardly in one hand.

"Thank you, Eugenia," I reply and frown at her. "I'm not sure what it's for? The freezer section isn't _that_ cold here. Or has the system malfunctioned again?"

One more item to add to my list of things to check on in this town. My work goes well beyond the scope of a normal mayor, but this isn't exactly a normal town either.

"No, it's not that. Louis got that fixed last week finally." There's a knowing smirk lurking in her eyes. "Let's just say I sensed you'd need this soon enough." With that, she pats my hand and walks away.

I will never understand how some of these people think. Folding the coat, I set it in the front of the cart, under my purse, and continue with my shopping for the required ingredients for Henry's super secret dinner.

Only to get more of those stares from when I first walked in. This is ridiculous. Without slowing down in my shopping duties, I start to think about what could be causing this all of a sudden. I thought things had been getting better.

_Have I done anything as Mayor Mills that would cause these derisive stares?_

No. In fact, I just approved a few things they wanted.

_Have I done anything that could be construed Evil Queen territory that would cause these derisive stares?_

No. I've been working very hard with Archie and Dasha to make sure that the Evil Queen stays very much buried. She's not a part of my life any longer. Well, unless there's a threat to this town that requires Her levels of _finesse_.

_Have I done anything personally that might--_

"Wendy!"

The name is out of my mouth before I even realize I've thought it. And as I turn down the next aisle to pick up Gatorade for Henry's hike with David on Sunday, I see her. She skulks out from beneath the display at the far end of the aisle, settling into a perfect Bast pose with her tail curled around her feet. If she weren't so infuriating, she'd be beautiful.

"Wendy," I hiss, moving my cart closer. I grab for the trench coat as I crouch next to the cart. Opening it up, I motion her closer, but she just sits there and mewls piteously. Frowning, I move closer and put the trench over her body to wait for her to transform.

"Whose coat is this?" she asks as her familiar human features reappear. "It reeks of dog."

She sounds exhausted and in pain, then I see the scrapes. "Eugenia Lucas gave it to me a little while ago, said I might need it."

She buttons and belts the coat around her naked body. "She didn't give you shoes, too, did she?"

"No." I stare at her and just want to take her home. "What happened to you?"

"Got into it with a badger last night, came in here through a crawlspace to hide and got locked in."

"Of course, you did. Was it after midnight?" When she nods, I sigh. "Think of the date, Wendy."

She chuckles then. "Oh shit! Friday the thirteenth. That should mean _good_ luck for me though!"

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/arnade/5669250154)  
Photo by Chris Arnade


End file.
